nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Anfii
Welcome to Lovely Lovia! I see you've already got a house, so you don't need to buy another one! ;) --OWTB 17:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : Welcome! 18:05, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Articles Hi, I see you want to write articles, and that's a good thing. But we have to face some things: * All articles here are in a certain context: Lovia. All our histories, stories, people and places are fit in this context. * All articles should be encyclopedic in style (though some trivial things are allowed too) and finished. Your articles are at the time in a bad condition. If you want to publish stories, that's fine, but then I suggest you visit the writer's wikia, which is by the way a nice place too. If you want to exercice first, I suggest you make a subpage, like User:Anfii/Test. Okay? 18:10, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I have read the introduction page and the page about Lovia, sire. What is wrong with the pages? The house is of 1904? ::I think I'm not welcome here, so I can better leave. :::That's not true. Everybody is welcome in Lovia. It will just take some time to adjust, it's not always easy to adjust. If you want to, you sure can :) 18:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You are welcome here Pierlot McCrooke 18:20, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I don't think I am. But why did you delete my pages? :They are not deleted yet, but they might if they wouldn't improve. 18:24, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::A very warm welcome from a digibeet. When I first joined this Wiki, I knew nothing about editing. In the meantime, I learnt a lot, with a little bit of help from my friends... Please do not feel afraid, join and you will meet a lot of people eager to learn, and learning is all what this Wiki is about. So, once again, a very warm welcome and happy editing. ¿Lars Washington? 18:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I am improving them. Is it good? :It is becoming better. Please sign your remarks on talk pages by using four "waves". 18:33, 18 May 2008 (UTC) By using waveswaveswaveswaves or wavewavewavewave? :No Type four times this: ~, so like this: ~~~~. That will result in your name and date. 18:37, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Anfii 18:40, 18 May 2008 (UTC) or ~~~~? :The first one, as you can see 18:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Maybe I should not leave. Anfii 18:44, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::You should not leave at all, the more editors, the more fun, and we all learn from each other! ¿Lars Washington? 18:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) I totally agree! Anfii 18:48, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign (In the beginning I always forgot also. ¿Lars Washington? 18:50, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, you are right. Wow, this really is a nice place, isn't it? Maybe my cousine should have taken a look! She is like a sister for me. I will call her to taak a look soon. Anfii 18:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox I want to have a infobox like the King. Anfii 15:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can copy it and change all the information, that's not hard to do. 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::an infobox. Cléo 15:43, 30 May 2008 (UTC) It does not work. I am not the king. Anfii 15:46, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Infobox (2) It is not me. Anfii 15:57, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :You can fill in the infobox if you want. 16:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen Hi Anfii, You are here for more than 4 days, and you have done more than 50 useful edits, so you can become a Lovian citizen. This has many benefits, all described on this page. According to the Constitution, we just need to know to things about you: * Your gender: male/female? * Your full name. You can choose to say your real name, but you can also choose a special name to use in Lovia. If you want to be called "Anfii Stephenson" (for example, you can choose), then you just say that name. Please note we don't change names all the time. First and last name are required, middle names are optional. 16:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I am male. I am Sven Anfius Plemming. Anfii 16:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's great. I'll add the information to that page. Could you change your signature to "Sven Plemming" or something like that? That's easier. 16:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I must now sign Anfii 16:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC)? Anfii 16:05, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, you can change that in the upper right corner of your monitor, where you can read "my preferences". 16:08, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Anfii 16:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi Anfii, do you want to buy a house in Sofasi? Robin Ferguson 16:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yes Anfii 16:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Is it good? User:Anfii/HT 16:11, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Now? 16:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :No... You should click on the little box underneath the preferences thing. 16:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Like this? Sven Plemming 16:14, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that's it 16:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I see. Sven Plemming 17:05, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Signature It does not work. Wronk Is this the wronk wiki? Sven Plemming 18:08, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Wronk? What do you mean with that word? Do you mean 'wrong'? Robin Ferguson 18:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I guess so. Why do you think this is the wrong wiki? Are you active on more wikis? I can only say this is the same wiki on which you edited 30, 19 and 18 may. --OWTB 04:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Palatinate German, Pfälzisch, interesting... --OWTB 05:12, 4 June 2008 (UTC) What are you doing?? 13:33, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :Is he gone? Cléo 20:47, 7 June 2008 (UTC)